Antes y después de ti
by Nii-sama1009
Summary: Roza sus labios contra los mío y me pide en silencio mi cuerpo, no puedo actuar con cordura, no sé en que me he metido, ni tampoco en el cruel juego que me haría la vida una vez que me acostará contigo: Uchiha Sasuke. Los errores no se comenten dos veces... o al menos eso pensaba— ¿qué es lo que quieres? — A ti —susurra con anhelo y lo sé nuevamente. Estoy jodida. Lemmon.


**Antes que nada NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASÍ COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

¡Hola niños! Este es el fic que les mencione que estaba trabajando ojala y les guste, tal vez esta semana o la proxima tenga ya la conti de Durmiendo con el enemigo, es que la tarea y los examenes en la universidad me han absorbido horrores, pero no se desesperen, ya tendran noticias mías más seguido!

**Esta vez tanto como Sakura y Sasuke serán los narradores.**

**ACLARACIONES**: Kishimoto-sama es el dueño de Naruto y sus personajes. Yo solo hice con mi "grata imaginación" xDD la historia usando los personajes.

**ADVERTENCIAS**: escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**~PERDICIÓN~**

Suspiro por enésima vez en todo el rato en que veo a mi hermano meter algunas cosas de la escuela a su mochila, se ve indeciso y algo dudoso con respecto a que llevar a su pequeña reunión, sus cabellos azules le caen hasta el hombro tapándole parcialmente sus claros y exquisitos ojos azules, hace una mueca que me hace gracia, el modo en que sus delgados y perfectos labios se mueven al compás de su respingona nariz me hace reír en silencio, pero así como esos movimientos en él me causan gracia los músculos de su perfecto, duro y trabajado cuerpo esta tensos. Esta noche se irá a casa de uno de sus mejores amigos a terminar el proyecto de biología que se supone debió haber finalizado hace una semana y no lo hizo por estar 'tiempo de calidad' con su novia en turno, usando una excusa bastante estúpida cada día para evitar ir a continuar el trabajo y estar más tiempo con ella. Aunque por la ropa que usaba pensaría que iría a una especie de cita en lugar de ir a hacer sus deberes. Traía puesto una camisa negra que enmarcaba sus músculos, realzando el porte natural de este, al igual que unos pantalones vaqueros que se ajustaba perfecto a sus piernas realzando su parte trasera. Sé que describir a mi hermano así era raro, pero es guapo, y eso es algo que no podía discutir, supongo que en cierta forma es porque mis amigas opinan de esa manera de Suigetsu y esa es la manera en que lo percibo. Se vuelve hacia mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos, sus inquisitivos ojos celestes me mira, le miro, parece que entiende mi preocupación que en silencio replica y grita que no me deje y a pesar de que no quiero que la vea, sé que ya es consciente. Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, esas sonrisas que hacen que deje de lado el miedo esos pensamientos o presentimientos de que algo me ocurre, pero a estas alturas sé que ya no funciona, se levanta de su lugar y se sienta a un costado mío de su cama.

— regresaré pronto, lo prometo —besa mi frente con una clara adoración, apretando sus manos alrededor de mis hombros, mi hermano es muy lindo conmigo, siempre ha sido sobreprotector conmigo, dice que soy el ángel de la familia y que no dejara que nadie me robe o aleje de ellos, es por ello que a mis quince años no he tenido ningún novio ya que este siempre los asusta, asiento tratando de hacerle ver que estoy bien, pero me es casi imposible de hacerlo, Suigetsu ve a través de mí, eso es algo que siempre he tratado de evitar, no quiero que nadie perciba lo que siento, sino… al final podrían suponer mal, como esta noche ocurrirá.

— ¿por qué no puedo ir contigo? —suelto en un susurro, a hurtadillas veo que frunce el entrejo… mierda.

—No, no iras —dice con determinación y su expresión en el rostro cambia radicalmente, hay ira contenida en sus ojos. Creo que hice mal en preguntar, pero… no quiero estar sola con _**él**_, por lo menos no aun— estará ahí… Sai… —mi rostro de buenas a primera se convierte en un poema difícil de descifrar, ahora entiendo porque le mintió a mis padres diciendo que iría con él, cuando después me llevo aparte de ellos diciendo que vendría alguien a cuidarme, Sai era uno de los muchos amigos de mi hermano que había intentado algo conmigo y como siempre había terminado en un enorme fracaso, casi siempre terminaban así mis relaciones, se destruían antes de que empezaran—, no quiero que este cerca de ti, por ello te quedaras aquí.

— ¿por qué no me puedo quedar sola? Ya estoy grande para quedarme en casa sin compañía.

—tienes quince años, no eres muy grande que digamos —ahora soy yo quien frunce el entrejo solo hay cuatros años de diferencia entre nosotros, Suigetsu tampoco es muy grande que digamos, hago un puchero haciendo que la tensión se reduzca y se burle mi hermano mostrándome una amplia sonrisa que haría que cualquiera se derritiera—, además me sentiré mejor si esta aquí Sasuke —suelta su nombre sin ver la reacción que tiene sobre mí, el solo hecho de haberle mencionado hace que mi cuerpo reaccione por sí solo, trago grueso, Uchiha Sasuke, el que esta noche vendría a cuidarme, ladeo mi rostro enrojecido tratando de ocultarlo de Suigetsu, Sasuke es mayor que yo por ocho años, cabello y ojos tan azabaches, brillantes y sedosos, tan hermosos con él te puedes perder en ellos miles de veces encontrando un paraíso o un infierno dependiendo de lo que signifiques para él, sus labios delgados y bien formados con los que alguna vez me gustaría que se encontraran con los míos de una forma tan desesperada y apasionada que me derrita con su solo roce, su voz gruesa que con solo escucharla me intoxica al igual que su cuerpo, tan duro y perfecto… o esa maldita sonrisa de lado que tiene, que hace que me ponga la piel como gallina.

— ¿no sería mejor si pasara la noche en casa de una de mis amigas? —suplico nuevamente en vano, por lo general cuando a mi hermano se le mete una idea es difícil hacerlo a que desista de esta.

—no, y si te soy sincero, me sentiría más calmado si te quedas con alguien de mi entera confianza —frunzo el entrejo suavemente haciendo una mueca que le hace gracia a mi hermano una vez más ocasionando que estalle en risas— oye, sé que no te agrada, pero Sasuke es buen tipo y un buen amigo, sé que no te hará nada —traducción: 'él es demasiado mayor y genial como para fijarme en una cría como tú'.

—pero… —se escucha el timbre en la planta baja, coge su mochila que está en el piso, se levanta y dirige a las escaleras, mientras sigo sentada en su cama, mi hermano y casi todo el mundo cree que odio a Sasuke por el simple hecho de ser él, pero no es así, he estado enamorada secretamente de Uchiha Sasuke desde que tengo memoria, aunque siempre que he tenido tratos con él me trata con indiferencia, con repudio, con enfado y por más que quise en el pasado llevarme bien con este al final terminaba peleando o discutiendo, ocasionando que nuestra relación fuera un desastre.

Jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de esos sentimientos que tengo por él si no fuera por mi hermano, siempre viéndole en casa, siempre mostrándose tan fresco y relajado, tan… cierro mis ojos, al principio pensé que era solamente un sentimiento vago, cada vez que le veía con alguna mujer, coqueteando sin razón aparente o cuando sin querer veía a su habitación —estaba enfrente a la mía— y estaba en 'entablando un conexión' con alguna tipa de su escuela, me enojaba por las cosas tan indecorosas que hacia frente mío como enviando un mensaje para alejarme de él, pero hacia todo lo contrario, me acercaba a él cuando estaba con mi hermano… empecé a tratarlo por Suigetsu o su hermano Itachi una versión mas adulta de él, pero simplemente más amable. Fueron los poco momentos dulces con él lo que provoco que me enamorara de Sasuke, sus pequeños arranques de fraternales celos cuando me veía con algún chico, cuando estaba enferma o había salido herida estaba ahí para tratarme, eso… y sus miradas furtivas que hacían que me sonrojara, porque era demasiado idiota, haciéndome ilusiones absurdas en pensar que tenía un interés en mí pero hay estaban, matándome cada día por verlo sonreír solo para mí, que esa mirada que dedicaba al azar y que hacía que nuestros ojos se encontraban fueran en realidad dirigidas hacia mí, que todo lo que pasaba ocasionalmente... fuera en realidad con intención.

Y sin embargo, sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él, estudia en la universidad de Kobe, viaja a casa cada vez que quería, por lo regular pasaba cerca de dos meses o más para verle, y si le veía era porque estaba pasando el momento con alguna de sus 'amigas', causando que la bilis en mi emergiera recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo, mientras intentaba en vano calmarme. No soy nadie como decirle que las dejara en paz y me pusiera atención en mí, no soy la gran cosa, simplemente soy lo que dirían pasable. Apenas y si tengo formas que sobresalen, apenas los tipos de mi edad me ponen atención, apenas… estoy viviendo las cosas que él ya vivió y que estoy segura que no querría volver a vivir por mí. Abro mis ojos recostándome en la cama de mi hermano, estar aquí me hace sentir mejor que en cualquier parte de la casa —que es el único lugar en donde no hay algún contacto con el Uchiha—, ya que he tenido la mala fortuna en toda la semana en encontrarme con Sasuke con una pelirroja de buen ver en diversas situaciones subidas de tono.

Nuevamente la bilis sube a mi garganta e intento detenerla, tragármela si me es posible; pero es obvio que no, no puedo evitar sentir este jodido y desbordante sentimiento por él. No puedo dejar de verlo como hombre, como el hombre que deseo, y que hace que mi piel y cuerpo entero hormiguee con la sola idea de que estará en mi casa a solas conmigo. — ¡Sakura! —me levanto al escuchar la voz de Suigetsu en el acto, despertando de mi pequeño martirio. Camino a la salida y llego a las escaleras las cuales bajo lentamente sin mucho atrajeo. Veo a mi hermano reírse por algo, hasta que estoy a punto de bajar el ultimo escalón es cuando le veo.

Su cabello esta como siempre alborotado, negro con destellos azulados, se ven tan suaves, quisiera ir y poder sacudirlos entre mis manos, usa una camiseta negra en la que hace énfasis en sus bíceps, unos vaqueros de igual forma que se enganchan a sus muslos haciéndose jodidamente sexy, incluso a pesar de que estoy lejos de él percibo su masculina fragancia que inunda mis fosas nasales, hechizándome, haciendo que me sienta como una polilla que se acerca al calor del fuego donde al final morirá incinerada. Gira su rostro encontrándome con sus ojos tan fríos y distantes, hipnotizándome, sedándome con el destello tan frívolo y poco ortodoxo que me dedica, mi hermano voltea a verme también, me sonríe, con su mano me indica que me acerque. En el instante en que lo hago no puedo evitar fruncir el entrejo. No porque quiera hacerlo, sino porque es una defensa contra Sasuke, él al igual que Suigetsu puede ver a través de mí, no quiero que descubra lo que siento por él, no quiero que sepa de esto que me mata por dentro y saque provecho, porque sé que en el momento en que me diga, 'sé mía' no me negaré.

Y porque sé de alguna manera que podría terminar con el corazón roto aun si no me dice aquello…

—Me voy, por favor, Sasuke cuida de mi cerezo —me guiña el ojo y tras un beso en mi mejilla se va hasta donde está aparcado el auto, arrancando al poco tiempo en que se sube. Me acerco a la puerta y lo veo desaparecer en el horizonte con el corazón en la boca. Mis mejillas se ponen rojas al sentir el aire frio de afuera, ocasionando que me abrace a mí misma, estamos en octubre y siento que muy pronto llegara el invierno sobre nosotros. La única temporada en que probablemente pueda ver todos los días a Sasuke antes de volver a la universidad y que tenga que encontrar trabajo, y cuando menos lo espere… estará en los brazos de otra con un anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo… cuando ese día llegue… mi mundo se vendrá abajo. Todo…

—Entra de una vez y cierra la puerta —su voz hace que despierte al instante de mis pensamientos, giro hacia él, está impasible, exasperado seguramente. Le arruine esta noche del sábado, seguramente saldría con alguna tipa a algún bar de mala muerte finalizando la noche en su recamara o en algún cuarto de motel. La sola idea me causa náuseas… no por lo crudo que es, sino porque deseo estar en ese lugar, quiero ser yo su siguiente víctima, quiero que finja amarme por lo menos un momento y tal vez… sacudo mis cabellos, no. Eso no debe de pasar, porque sé que en el instante en que ocurra, querré más de él y conociendo su historial con las mujeres es imposible que pueda darme lo que quiero. Cierro la puerta acercándome a Sasuke, sus ojos no se han despegado de mí. Una vez que estoy tan cerca de él que puedo respirar su aliento, trago grueso ante su imponente figura, mierda… ¡MALDITO SUIGETSU! ¿en qué cojones me has metido?

* * *

— ¿ya cenaste? —la sola pregunta sale de mi boca tan fácilmente denotando el nerviosismo que siento al solo hecho de estar solo con ella, aunque no parece notarlo, sé que estoy a un solo paso de joderme a mí mismo si sigo teniendo esas malditas visiones de Sakura desnuda debajo de mi, arqueándose por entrar en su cuerpo, por someterla ante mí, tocar cada fibra de su cuerpo, rogándome por hacerla llegar…

¡Joder!

Ella me odia y lo sé, no hay momento en que no lo demuestre, incluso aunque se lleve de maravilla con mis padres y mi hermano, me trata con una brutal indiferencia que me fascina, nadie antes me había tratado así, y mucho menos una mujer, porque en el momento que deseo a alguien la tengo al minuto siguiente, así siempre ha sido. Caso contrario a Sakura con la que he tratado de llevarla a mi cama y no he podido, sin mencionar que Suigetsu se ha vuelto un buen amigo para mi, impidiéndome acercarme a ella como algo más. Un tipo intento hacerlo una vez, intento aprovecharse de ella en una cita, sino hubiera sido mis estúpidos celos los que estuvieron jodiendo e insinuando a Suigetsu a ir por ella, habría terminado perdiendo su virginidad con alguien que no valía la pena. Sé que no puedo tenerla para mí, pero no quiero que sea de alguien más, por lo menos no aún.

Es hermosa, es candente, preciosa, simplemente una joya. Sus cabellos a pesar de ser cortos, se ondulan suavemente cayendo una cascada de suaves ondas rosadas, sus ojos son grandes, expresivos de un jade tan vivo, su cuerpo que va adquiriendo figura de mujer que me abruma cada vez que le veo a través de mi ventana semi desnuda por la mañana al cambiarse, sus pechos del tamaño perfecto tal vez si pudiera tocarla de forma 'accidental' encontrare que encajan perfectamente en mi mano, su cintura es definida y sus largas piernas hacen que me ponga duro con solo la idea de tocarlas.

Incluso en estos momentos, usando ese suéter de color rojizo tan amplio que puedo ver uno de sus hombros desnudos, no lleva sostén porque puedo ver a través de la tela sus pezones rígidos a causa del clima, esa corta y excitante falda tan corta que con tan solo verla hace que me ponga duro y las medias hasta medio muslo complementan la tortura que se ha convertido esta noche.

—No, no tengo hambre… —susurra evitando mis ojos. Esta exasperada. Enojada. Su mirada me lo indica, no me quiere aquí, cada fibra de su cuerpo me lo indica. Y eso es lo que me hace que quiera estallarla contra la pared y hacerla mía de mil formas diferentes.

—descuida, Suigetsu no tardara tanto. —menciono para tratar de tranquilizarla.

—Soy consciente de ello, Sasuke —escupe mi nombre con acidez. — Gracias por recordármelo —dice irónicamente, subiendo por las escaleras escapando de mí, en cierta forma me molesta pero me fascina como la tela de su falda se va levantando a cada paso permitiéndome ver las caras interiores de los muslos de Sakura.

—puedes irte y dejarme sola si quieres —dice una vez en el ultimo escalón antes de llegar arriba—, mi hermano no se dará cuenta, estoy segura que Tayuya-san quiere verte, después de todo… —se queda pensativa ante lo dicho, muda, como si le dolía decir el nombre de la chica a la que me tiro cada vez que estoy débil con sed de Haruno Sakura. —… es tu novia —termina la frase en un susurro muy débil. Sus ojos se ven ligeramente acuosos, pero no estoy totalmente seguro de ello. Antes de poder contestarle corre por el pasillo, escucho una puerta cerrándose con violencia, lo que me indica que ha entrando a su habitación.

Suspiro de mala gana, es tentativa la oferta que me ofrece pero no puedo irme, no es tan fácil como parecer. Prendo la televisión sentándome en el sofá de cuero negro que hay en la sala, pasa un tiempo hasta que vuelvo mi vista al reloj de pared, han pasado dos horas, dos malditas horas en las que tengo que tener un fuerte autocontrol antes de subir por Sakura y exigirle que me diga el motivo por el cual me odia, joder todo, hacerla mía y escuchar mi nombre en sus labios. No soy consciente ya de mi cuerpo, se mueve solo, me paro, camino hasta las escaleras y antes de poder tener mi pie en el primer escalón, se escucha el timbre, me acerco a él, maldiciendo mentalmente. Seguramente es Suigetsu que olvido algo, pero cuando la puerta esta abierta, siento que un par de labios esta contra los míos abriéndose paso a través de mi boca para llegar a mi lengua, las manos del individuo se colan hasta mi cuello, apretando su cuerpo con el mío. Sé quien es… trato de alejarla pero me lo impide. Cierra la puerta con su pie, y después de eso enreda sus piernas a los costados de mis caderas, friccionándose cada vez más, emergiendo de mi una erección palpitante que ya se veía venir y que controle por las dos horas al imaginarme de esta manera, solo que era Sakura la que me besaba apasionadamente y no Tayuya la que lo hacía.

Le voy guiando por el pasillo hasta la sala depositándola con violencia en el sofá que hasta hace nada estaba sentado, suelta un gemido, pero no hace que me excite al contrario, me enfada al pensar que la chica a quien quiero está arriba y no puedo tenerla, siento sus manos sobre mi pecho, me alza la camisa ayudándola en el trayecto a quitármela, así como yo le quito su blusa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no lleva sostén, sonríe al pensar que me gusta verla, pero no lo hace, esos pechos no son lo que yo deseo degustar en mi boca, esos pezones rígidos no son lo que quiero morder, pero de igual manera lo hago, porque sé que follándome a Tayuya el dolor de mi erección desaparecerá y con el ello el sucio pensamiento de tener en mi cama a una niña ocho años menor que yo. Mi boca desciende de sus pezones a su plano vientre, mordiendo a cada instante, mientras me acomodo mejor en sus piernas las cuales se abren más al ver que me dirijo a su centro que aun está cubierto por sus bragas pero que retiro de un solo jalón, haciendo que jadee algo.

Paso un dedo por su hendidura, se retuerce al sentir tal intromisión— Sasuke… —susurra, esta húmeda, esta chorreando, lista para mí, pero no es ella a quien deseo, incluso al decir mi nombre me parece una blasfemia. Le penetro con dos de mis dedos, arqueándose del placer que le estoy dando, sus manos empiezan a recorrer mi espalda con lentitud, mientras mis penetraciones se hacen mas rápidas, siento su piel caliente y palpitante ajustarse a mis dedos, empujando constantemente sus caderas contra estos para que sean más profundos, mi boca se lleva nuevamente un pezón mordisqueándolo con fuerza, estirándolo, golpeándolo con mi lengua, a hurtadillas miro la entrecortada respiración de la pelirroja, haciendo un esfuerzo por no venirse, sus ojos se ensombrecen, su cara demuestra que esta implorando por llegar…

— ¡¿Qué mierda?! —me empuja, caigo al suelo, trata de abotonarse torpemente su camisa, en su cara hay una furia contenida, volteo a ver qué es lo que sucede… ¡mierda!… es… es Sakura, está a la mitad de las escaleras con los ojos abiertos como platos se ven totalmente acuosos, reflejan la molestia que siente, su cara es de sorpresa mezclada con dolor, agacha la mirada al suelo, susurrando un apenas audible 'lo siento', sube y escucho resonar la puerta cerrándose con fuerza. Me llevo mis manos a mi cabello desordenándolo. Sintiendo frustrado como un idiota,

¡Joder! Eche a perder todas mis esperanzas de tenerla en mi cama.

—Sasuke, ¿quién era ella? —escucho la voz de Tayuya, está vestida, su cara enrojecida seguramente por haber interrumpido Sakura antes de que pudiera correrse. — ¿y bien? —frunzo el entrejo, no es nadie para darle explicaciones. Me levanto de mi lugar caminando a la entrada donde abro la puerta, me sigue hasta ahí. Sus brazos están cruzados, espera una respuesta que no le daré.

—Largo… —ordeno con voz firme, ocasionando que me mire confusa.

— ¿qué… que es lo que dices? —balbucea.

—lárgate Tayuya, no debiste haber venido.

—Vine para arreglar lo nuestro, Sasuke —murmura acercándose a mí, imaginándose que con eso puede captar mi atención, pero no dejo que me toque.

— ¿lo nuestro? —Levanto una ceja en señal de diversión— nunca lo hubo, simplemente eres la puta del momento.

— ¿qué? —susurra entrecortada y por la manera en que mira a su alrededor sé que montara una escena. Como sus antecesoras.

—Lo que oíste, ahora largo, estoy ocupado —sus ojos se vuelven fríos, está encolerizada pero poco me importa, no le daré explicaciones y mucho menos seguiré con su estúpido juego, ella sabía perfectamente lo que se veía venir si a buenas a primeras me abría las piernas, no me aproveche, simplemente tome lo que me ofreció. Sale de la entrada, se gira para decirme algo, pero a esas alturas le he cerrado la puerta en su cara.

Reparo mi vista en las escaleras, no quiero dejarme llevar y buscar a Sakura, pero cuando soy consciente de mi, estoy parado frente a su puerta. No toco, porque sé que me dirá que me largue, así que abro la puerta adentrándome sorprendiéndome que no haya cerrado con llave. Recorro con mi mirada su alcoba, es amplia iluminada, hay posters de diversos artistas, fotos de ella con sus amigas, un amplio ropero, un baño propio. — ¿qué haces aquí? —aparece detrás de la puerta blanca de su baño. Tiene el entrejo fruncido, su voz se escucha rota, sus ojos están ¿rojizos? Al igual que sus mejillas, parece que estuvo llorando, me pregunto el por qué. Pero no quiero suponer cosas que no son.

Me acerco hasta ella, pero retrocede parece que no le agrada nada el saber que esta a solas conmigo, eso o más bien de que estoy semidesnudo ante ella con una erección que quiero desaparecer con ella pero que intente quitármela con otra, me acerco una vez más arrinconándola contra la pared intenta encontrar una salida pero no la hay porque de inmediato pongo mis brazos a sus costados impidiéndole el poder huir, mis ojos la taladran, acerco mi cuerpo a ella ladeando esta su rostro— vete —susurra lentamente, su voz se escucha aguda, entrecortada, tal vez hasta excitada, lo que provoca en mi que el dolor de mi erección crezca, mis manos abandonan la pared y se van ahora a su cintura y de esta a su trasero atrayéndola contra mí, repegando mi polla sobresaliente de mis vaqueros contra su falda— mmmm —la escucho gemir, es todo, adiós a mi autocontrol, adiós a mi amistad con Suigetsu y con la familia Haruno, adiós a todo, esta noche todo se irá a la mierda por una chiquilla de quince años a la que deseo para mí, llevo mi rostro a la altura de su oído mordiendo su lóbulo derecho.

—te deseo —suelto ronco, adentrando mis manos a su falda, sintiendo la suave textura del encaje que es su ropa interior, apretando sus nalgas con fuerza, haciendo que se muerda el labio inferior con fuerza, sus manos se hunden en mi pecho, subiendo lentamente hasta que…

— ¡No soy tu maldita puta para que me hagas esto! —me empuja con fuerza y cedo un poco, la veo en la obscuridad, con su piel sonrosada, sus mejillas del mismo tono, sus ojos jade dilatados… joder… no puedo más, la necesito, la quiero a mi lado. La deseo.

—era tu sustituta Sakura —me acerco una vez más, metiéndome entre sus piernas, sosteniendo sus muñecas con mis manos, estrellándola contra la pared una vez más, gimiendo de dolor, muevo mis caderas contra ella y la veo arrugar el entrejo con suavidad ahogando el gemido en su garganta una vez que empujo contra su entrada. —todas y cada una de ellas… eran tus sustitutas, a la única que deseo es a ti… —digo comenzando a subirle la blusa, hasta que me es posible ver sus pezones color ciruela lanzando la blusa en alguna parte de su alcoba, lo normal sería que tratara de tapar sus pechos, pero no lo hace, deja expuesta su piel para mi, levanto mi rostro, parece que hay un dilema consigo mismo, la suelto alejándome de ella, pero es ella misma la que ahora se me acerca a mi lentamente, contoneando sus caderas hasta que me hace caer en la cama, se desabrocha la falda sin dejar el contacto visual de lado, y solo queda en sus bragas color rojizas y las medias a sus muslos, se sube encima de mí a gatas, su cuerpo a pesar de ser pequeño encaja perfectamente al mío, llega hasta la altura de mi polla, moviéndose lentamente, de arriba a abajo, en círculos, a un ritmo que me hace vibrar y quiera sacarla para meterla dentro de ella, me levanto un poco y ahora sus piernas están a los costados de mis caderas me abraza hasta que nuestros rostros están cerca, intento besarla, probar mi pequeño martirio de quince años, a mi pequeño delirio y demencia, pero se echa hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio, acerca su rostro hasta el mío ladeándolo.

—dilo una vez más… —gime, incitándome a algo más profundo, mi cuerpo está ardiendo, y Sakura solo logra que mi polla este tan dura y duele, pero el dolor va mezclado con el placer, intento separarme para verle y besar esos malditos labios carnosos que desde que los vi desee probarlos, aunque supiera que estaba prohibido, ya nada más me importaba, más que tenerla como la tengo en estos momentos.

—Te quiero para mí —susurro ahora llevando mis manos a las caras de sus nalgas acariciándolas alternativamente para golpearlas un poco dejándolas rojizas.

—Sasuke —mueve sus manos se van a mi pantalón bajando la bragueta deslizando con sus piernas mis vaqueros, la ayudo en el trayecto, la deposito con cuidado en la cama, mis labios besan los suyos, encontrándolos perfectos, suaves, mi lengua se desliza por su cavidad encontrando la suya que se suma al saqueo de mi boca, explorándonos mutuamente, mis manos se deslizan por los costados de sus costillas, hasta su cintura, muevo mi polla hasta su coño, bajando una mano hasta su entrada solo para descubrirla húmeda, lista para mí, pero no quiero pensar que la forma en que la tengo sea un producto de mi imaginación.

Deslizo la delicada pieza de lencería a un costado entrando mis dedos, descubriéndola caliente, chorreante, los introduzco lentamente, no quiero lastimarla, primero un dedo y la siento temblar ante a mi— aaahh —se abraza a mi cuello, repegando mi cabeza en sus pechos, mi boca busca en la obscuridad uno de sus senos, encontrando el delicado botón que desde hacia tiempo deseaba poder degustar, lo tengo en mi boca, mi lengua juega con él, mis dientes lo aprietan y estiran a su antojo, mientras siento las manos de Sakura en mi cabello desordenándolo, levanto mi rostro y veo a una Sakura diferente, no es la misma niña que siempre he visto, no es la niña ingenua, inocente y dulce que siempre proyecta, ahora es sombría, es lujuriosa, apasionada, sus ojos brillan perversamente y sé que desea que la deje que se corra, sumo un segundo dedo y tomo el otro pecho en mi boca al ver al otro con marcas rojizas, sus caderas se suman a las embestidas, desea esto, lo añora, desea que sea el primero. Es como si ahora no fuera la chica que me odia, sino una chica que se entrega a la persona que ama, de cierta manera me abrume, porque solo deseo el cuerpo de Sakura y ella quiere más. Pero estoy segura que entiende que esto. No soy del tipo que da corazones y flores a alguien, eso es estúpido.

* * *

No sé exactamente que estoy haciendo, no sé cómo se dio esto, cómo es que de repente Sasuke estaba follándose a Tayuya en el sofá de mi sala y al próximo minuto me está haciendo suya, es mi perdición, lo sabía, en el momento en que me dijo que me deseaba ya no tuve más dudas, esta noche será mío y yo suya, esta noche, mi virginidad será solo para él, él será el primero. Mi primero. Le bajo el bóxer con mis piernas cuando le obligo a dejar de morderme y penetrarme con sus dedos, estoy encima de él, rompe mis bragas sonriendo plenamente, comienzo a deslizarme por su cuerpo lentamente, juguetonamente, voy depositando besos en su pecho, en su vientre, mis manos recorren su piel, veo como su pecho baja y sube irregularmente sintiéndome poderosa, fuerte, como si estas sensaciones fueran solo cuando yo lo hago, sonrió y miro nerviosamente su miembro erguido, orgulloso, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz de que Sasuke que haya dicho que me desea, que me quiere para él, mis labios tocan su caliente polla, tiembla y sonrió altanera ante ello. Lamo su punto, degustando lo salado de su liquido pre seminal, mis manos hacen círculos sobre él, mientras comienzo a lamerlo, desde abajo hasta arriba, comienzo a tomarlo dentro de mi boca lentamente, mirándolo a ratos su fosas nasales se dilatan, ya es pesada su respiración, aumento mis succiones, soltándolo a ratos para respirar, tomo su polla subiendo y bajando a momentos, mirando fascinada como es que no dejo que se corra, me frunce el entrejo al ver lo que hago, me cambia de lugar, y antes de que pueda protestar, me abre y se mete entre mis piernas.

—No traje un condón… —susurra contra mis labios, no sé qué decir, su polla está en mi pelvis haciendo consciente de lo mucho que deseo que esté en mi. Me muerdo el labio, y busco en la cajita de madera que tengo en mi mesita de tocador un pequeño paquete de aluminio, pasándoselo, haciendo que levante una ceja desconcertado.

—Sai… él me los dio cuando… —no me dice nada me lo arrebata y se lo pone enseguida, ha sido raro el que mencionara a Sai cuando estoy con Sasuke; pero antes de hacer esto, planeaba olvidarlo con él, con una mala copia como dice uno de sus amigos, pensé que si me acostaba con él, si él me tocaba y mi imaginación cambiara todo de Sai podría hacer que todo este que siento por Sasuke desapareciera pero antes de que ello ocurriera mi hermano llego de la nada sacándolo a golpes, ese día me reprendió, llore mucho porque Suigetsu me hizo darme cuenta que no podría tener jamás un sustituto de Sasuke, yo lo quería a él, y solo a él de esta manera tan intima. — ¡aaah! —suelto un grito en cuento siento la punta deslizarse. Va entrando hasta que esta todo dentro, sus manos se van a mis caderas.

— ¿te encuentras bien? —me pregunta algo preocupado, asintió, es largo, es grueso, duele un poco pero comienzo a mover mis caderas una vez que me he acostumbrado a la intromisión, incitándole a que me penetre, que empuje contra mí, capta la idea y empieza a empujar, una, dos, tres, cuatro… ¡Oh dios! Once… quince, grito incoherencias, empujo mis caderas contra él, quiero sentirlo, quiero que me marque como suya, quiero sentir su polla erecta en mi enterrándose, volviéndonos uno miles de veces, mis pechos brincan, una de sus manos me aprietan mis pezones, con la otra lleva mis piernas a sus hombros haciendo las penetraciones más profundas. Haciendo desvariar.

—Sasuke… —gimo entrecortada.

—aguanta solo un poco. —desliza su mano derecha a mi clítoris estimulándolo mientras se hunde en mí cada vez más rápido, lo veo salir y entrar varias veces, desaparecer en mí, mis manos se van a su trasero empujándolo, en cuanto siento como me aprieto a su alrededor cierro mis ojos, alzo mi espalda y siento como Sasuke toma un pezón entre sus dientes.

—Sasuke… —gemí mientras sentía la calidez de su polla vibrar dentro de mí, se quedo allí, con los ojos cerrados, apretando mis caderas, enterrándose en mí tocando partes que conocía, llevándome al mismísimo cielo, llevo mis piernas a su alrededor de sus caderas, apretándome contra él, sintiendo la resaca de mi orgasmo, lentamente toma mis piernas colocándolas a sus costados, se deja caer sobre mí, aplastándome suavemente, cuidando de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre mí.

— ¿tienes más condones? —pregunta entrecortado.

—el paquete entero… —susurre.

—perfecto —dijo mostrándome sus blanca dentadura, sale de mí, quitándose el condón arrojándolo a la basura, me levanto con cuidado pero paro en cuanto siento como si algo me partiera en dos, veo debajo de mí una mancha roja que es visible en esas sábanas blancas, me sonrojo lentamente, ahí quedo mi virginidad, hay quedo mi pureza, al parecer ya no soy más el ángel de la familia, ya no les pertenezco a ellos, ahora soy de Sasuke, sonrió ante el dulce pensamiento, Sasuke regresa a mí, ve el paquete de condones en mi mesita de noche debajo de una cajita de una música. Se lo pone inmediatamente y se acerca besándome directamente, con fuerza, con posesión, con anhelo.

* * *

Abro mis ojos al sentir el sol en ojos, me incorporo lentamente, busco con mi mano a Sasuke, pero no lo hallo, me fijo en la habitación, no hay nadie, incluso me miro a mi misma, estoy vestida, no desnuda, estoy con mi pijama, un short con una blusa de tirantes, me levanto de la cama quitando el edredón de color miel y veo las sábanas… son blancas, no están manchadas de sangre, no tienen impregnadas mi pureza, miro mi cuerpo alzando mi blusa, están las marcas de dientes, pequeños moretones que me indican que anoche Sasuke si estuvo conmigo, pero… ¿Por qué no está conmigo? ¿Será que Suigetsu llego cuando nos quedamos dormidos? Niego eso es imposible, salgo corriendo al pasillo, bajando con apuro las escaleras hasta la puerta de la cocina pero antes de que pueda abrirla escucho unas voces.

—ustedes deberían dejar de hacer escenas, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Sakura no se hubiera ido a la cama anoche temprano y los hubiera visto follando sobre el sofá? —me quedo quieta, ante la voz de mi hermano, coloco mi mano sobre la puerta, mientras mis mejillas arden ante el comentario.

—tu hermana ya esta grande Suigetsu algún día también tendrá relaciones sexuales —dice Tayuya sonriendo.

—ese no es el asunto Tayuya, si quieren hacer eso háganlo en un motel y no en mi casa, ¿Qué tal si mis padres hubieran vuelto antes de lo previsto?

—mmm… no lo vio, eso es lo importante, deja de lloriquear, cómo si tu hermana no supiera que es eso de follar, sino fuera porque fuiste a su cita y en pleno acto en el auto, Sakura seria catalogada una puta… —se abre la puerta ante mi sin dar crédito ante lo que dice.

—… —ahora estoy en el marco de la puerta, Sasuke me mira, recorre mi cuerpo, mis mejillas se sonrojan más, mis ojos se nublan, tal vez porque quiero llorar, pero no dejo que caigan las primeras lágrimas, mi corazón está cayendo, esta astillado mi mirada está perdida al igual que mi estado, no sé quien esta chica que se refleja en el vidrio de la alacena, es como si estuviera muerta en vida . — hola, ¿tú debes ser Sakura, no es así? —dice la pelirroja que ayer vi semi desnuda, aferrándose a Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina, como si me dijera que yo fui un polvo más para él, que soy una más en su lista de cogidas, cierro mis ojos por un momento, dejo de pensar, dejo de creer que esto está pasando, cuando los abro, estoy alado de mi hermano, beso su mejilla sonriendo falsamente ante Tayuya. Ya no soy la misma, ya no soy el bello ángel que se suponía seria de Sasuke, no estoy en el cielo, tampoco en la tierra, es como si me hubieran cortado de una forma tan abrupta mi alma, como si me hubieran quitado todo de una manera tan horrible que lo único que me queda es el dolor.

—Sí —respondo con dulzura—, y tú debes ser la puta personal de Sasuke —finalizo triunfantemente, Suigetsu abre la boca sorprendido no reacciona al igual que Tayuya, le dedico una mirada dura a Sasuke y camino tranquilamente a mi habitación, sintiendo la adrenalina estallar dentro de mí, llego a mi alcoba donde cambio mi ropa de dormir, por una muda limpia, un pequeño short negro, unos tenis negros y una blusa de tirantes blanca, tomo dinero, mi celular, bajo las escaleras, por raro que parezca estoy demasiada tranquila.

— ¡Sakura! —escucho mi hermano llamándome, me vuelvo a verlo, está corriendo hacia mí, estoy en la calle, Sasuke me mira desde la puerta mientras Tayuya le grita algo, pero no importa ya nada, doy un paso adelante, dejando a todos atrás, absolutamente todo, mi vida, mis recuerdos, mi primera amor, siento el aire en mi rostro, siento que algo caliente se desborda de mis mejillas, siento como el tiempo se detiene a medida que avanzo y como lo que era más preciado para mí se desfragmenta aún más. Descanso en un banca de un parque infantil, está demasiado lejos de mi casa, fuera del conocimiento de todos los que me conocen. Me abrazo a mi misma tragando las consecuencias de mis actos. Tragando el maldito dolor que me he provocado a mí misma. Entierro mis uñas en mi piel solo para que el dolor físico sea más fuerte que el emocional, cierro mis ojos e intento de cualquier manera. Que esto desaparezca.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció Espero que les haya gustado :D no duden en decirme que les gusto o no. Dependiendo de la respuesta de ustedes es como seguiré.

¿Reviews?

Cuidense mucho, hay nos estamos leyendo :D

atte: CiinDii


End file.
